Quelques mots chuchotés
by Anders Andrew
Summary: End!verse : Les conséquences de quelques mots chuchotés, l'endurcissement de Dean et les drogues de Castiel.


**Titre **: Quelques mots chuchotés...

**Fandom **: Supernatural

**Rating **: R

**Genres **: End!verse (saison 5) hurt/comfort et romance slash

**Personnage/Couple** : Castiel/Dean

**Nombre de mots** : 2183  
><strong>Commentaire <strong>: Sur le thème "Première déclaration d'amour" pour le défi proposé par Kumfu. Déjà, c'est mon quatrième essai pour ce thème. Je publierais sans doute d'ici peu les autres essais (hors défi), si je trouve le courage de les retaper un peu (ils sont tous très différents mais tout aussi déprimants XD). Je voulais aussi ajouter que je voulais aborder ici le thème de l'asexualité; j'ai sans doute à peine effleuré le sujet, mais le personnage s'y prêtait plus facilement, il me semble, donc j'étais contente de pouvoir explorer cette caractéristique particulière. Par ailleurs, je ne maîtrise pas assez le sujet de l'asexualité, c'est évident. J'ai essayé de faire quelque chose d'assez subtie et sensible, le résultat me plaît assez (en même temps, les quatre essais précédents étaient...vraiment infructueux), donc...

* * *

><p>La première fois que l'on dit « Je t'aime » à quelqu'un, ça représente une prise de risque.<p>

On a beau connaître une personne mieux que quiconque, on ne peut jamais deviner quelle sera sa réaction face à ce type d'aveu. Quand dans une relation, on garde le silence sur ses sentiments, il est impossible de dire si rompre ce silence ne reviendra pas à tout briser. Comme si la relation en elle-même reposait sur ce non-dit, peut-être sur l'attente que l'un des deux ouvre la bouche et formalise tout haut ce qu'ils pensent tout bas – mais le pensent-ils vraiment tous les deux ? N'est-ce pas seulement lui qui se fait des idées ?

Et peut-être que la relation ne supporterait pas ce changement dans ses habitudes. Peut-être que cela l'obligerait à changer, pas forcément en bien.

Peut-être qu'alors, le silence demeure la meilleure option, parce que prendre le risque de bouleverser la relation que l'on craint de perdre, c'est décider de marcher sur la corde raide, tendue au dessus d'un gouffre immense dans lequel on n'a aucune envie de plonger le regard.

.

Le monde était devenu fou autour d'eux. Ils essayaient de sauver ce qui pouvait l'être, mais c'était trop tard, bien trop tard, et les villes sont tombées, les unes après les autres sans qu'ils puissent rien y faire.

Comment décrire le désespoir qui s'était insinué en eux, quand Dean avait perdu son frère, quand les ailes de Castiel lui avait été arraché en même temps que sa grâce, ses frères quittant cet univers pour des cieux plus cléments...

Ils avaient tout tenté. Et ils n'avaient fait qu'échouer.

.

Les doigts de Cas étaient comme des serres enfoncées dans ses omoplates. Dean hésitait, entre le prendre dans ses bras pour le réconforter, ou patienter le temps que ça passe. En attendant, les épaules de Cas frissonnaient, et elles étaient fragiles sous sa chemise de coton, parce qu'il avait affreusement maigri depuis qu'il était humain.

Sa tête reposait sur la poitrine de Dean, son visage dissimulé contre le t-shirt gris ils étaient assis sur le lit d'un motel désert, après une longue route en bagnole. La fin du monde approchait, tout était fini, et Dean le savait.

Il tâchait de s'endurcir, de se blinder contre la douleur du monde extérieur. Il ne voulait pas devenir insensible et froid, mais il fallait qu'il se protège. C'était trop difficile de pleurer, parce qu'après les larmes, il fallait bien se relever pour continuer d'avancer. Toujours. Il ne pouvait pas abandonner – _il ne pouvait pas laisser Castiel tout seul_ – ni laisser l'humanité courir à sa perte sans tenter de la préserver.

Il n'y avait plus que Cas et lui désormais. Ils avaient des armes, encore un peu de nourriture, et ils espéraient atteindre un endroit à peu près sûr où ils pourraient retrouver des survivants.

La solitude était un poids encore plus lourd à deux, quand la peur de perdre l'autre les tenaillait à chaque instant.

Dean se surprit en glissant une main sur la nuque de Castiel. Le geste était naturel, plus tendre qu'il ne l'avait été depuis des années – depuis que tout avait commencé à dérailler –, et ses doigts se glissèrent entre les mèches noires avec douceur. Cas gémit en se détendant un peu. Le nez de Dean fourragea lentement dans ses cheveux tandis qu'il baissait le menton pour l'embrasser sur la tête.

Tout avait été dévasté dans sa vie, sauf ça. Il ne savait toujours pas d'où ça venait, pourquoi il ressentait ça, mais c'était là, ça ne bougeait pas. Ce lien. Il existait toujours entre eux, il les attachait l'un à l'autre, peu importe les disputes, l'horreur qui les entourait, les tentations de laisser tomber.

C'était le seul réconfort qui leurs restait.

.

« Je t'aime. », murmura Castiel d'une voix basse et rauque, en détachant chaque syllabes. Les mots étaient tout nouveau dans sa bouche, parce qu'il ne les avait jamais prononcé. Ce n'était qu'une fois humain qu'ils avaient entamé leurs cheminement dans son esprit pour atteindre ses lèvres. Même aujourd'hui, il n'est pas certain d'être prêt pour ce qu'ils signifiaient vraiment.

Le sens, il l'avait trouvé dans son deuil du Paradis. Dean était sa lueur d'espoir au milieu de toute cette noirceur. Il n'y en avait qu'une, elle brillait comme un phare, et il savait, avec une certitude affolante, qu'il donnerait tout ce qu'il possédait – pas grand chose, à part sa vie –, tout pour qu'elle continue d'éclairer.

C'était déjà le cas avant. Il ne comprenait pas comment c'était arrivé, mais ces sentiments étaient en lui depuis un longtemps avant qu'il s'en rende compte. Simplement, quand il était un ange, il y avait tellement de lumières autour de lui qu'il ne s'était aperçu de rien. À vrai dire, il ignorait complètement ce que cela voulait dire, parce que les anges n'étaient faits que pour obéir aux ordres. Ils n'étaient pas fait pour avoir des émotions ou pour s'attacher à qui que ce soit, ni pour fricoter avec des humains et apprendre d'eux ce qu'ils ne connaissaient pas.

Ils n'étaient pas fait pour aimer pourtant il avait aimé Dean Winchester avec une force qui le dépassait, qui empêchait son raisonnement si logique, si fiable, son angélique sagesse, de s'appliquer. À ce moment-là, il voulait être libre, libre, parce que ça lui permettait de rester avec lui. Même si ce qu'ils faisaient ensemble était simple, comme de discuter ou de rester assis côte à côte à écouter la respiration de l'autre, c'était un _vrai_ bonheur. C'était bon, c'était juste, ça s'imposait comme une évidence, et c'était ça qu'il voulait vivre, éternellement : c'était son image du Paradis. Castiel croyait qu'il aimerait être libre, alors que ce n'était qu'une plu-valu de ce qu'il aimait avant toutes choses : il aimait ce garçon fragile qui portait courageusement le poids du monde sur ses épaules. Il aimait cet homme difficile qu'est Dean Winchester.

Et voilà qu'il lui faisait sa déclaration, sans plus réfléchir aux conséquences, parce qu'ils en étaient là. A la fin du monde, donc plus rien d'autre ne comptait plus que cette vérité durement acquise.

Les doigts se raidirent dans ses cheveux. Dean ne dit rien. Cependant, il le serra plus fort contre lui, à l'en étouffer.

.

Ils avaient fini par trouver des réfugiés dans un camp protégé par l'armée – du moins, ce qui restait de leur armée. Avant que les médias ne cessent d'émettre, ils disaient tous que les pertes avaient été énormes. Les scientifiques ne comprenaient pas ce qu'il se passait, le virus s'était répandu comme une traînée de poudre, et les soldats avaient été les premiers touchés lors des combats.

La première nuit, Dean avait disparu au bras d'une fille. La nuit suivante, au bras d'une autre. Il les charmait toutes, avec son beau sourire menteur et son regard qui en a trop vu.

Castiel n'arrivait pas à dormir à cause de cela il avait peur que Dean veuille l'abandonner au profit de la meilleure candidate postulante – et elles étaient un petit nombre.

Cas devinait ce qu'il faisait avec elles à la nuit tombée.

Lui, il ne pouvait pas offrir ça à Dean. Il n'avait jamais eu de relation sexuelle, et pour l'instant, ça ne l'intéressait pas plus que ça.

Il découvrait que les corps pouvaient être attirants, d'une certaine façon, mais tout ça manquait d'alchimie quand il y réfléchissait un peu, son intérêt retombait.

Avec Dean, ça marchait. Avec Dean, il avait du désir : celui de se rouler au creux de sa poitrine, tout contre son cœur battant, et de se gaver de la chaleur rassurante de son corps, de l'odeur de sa peau, de sa présence, de son contact.

Néanmoins, Dean n'était pas là, trouvant quelques consolations ailleurs. Cas n'était pas d'un caractère rancunier, mais c'était trop pour lui. Il les détestait toutes. Il était malheureux, il dormait mal, il était seul, et Dean l'évitait depuis qu'ils étaient ici.

.

C'est comme ça qu'il avait découvert la drogue. Au début, c'était juste pour essayer, parce qu'il était curieux l'herbe lui faisait vraiment du bien. Ensuite il avait goûté à quelques médicaments qui lui faisait beaucoup d'effet. Il se fichait de ce qui allait lui arriver quand un garçon l'avait entraîné à l'écart il n'avait pas compris pourquoi il lui enlevait son pantalon, mais pourquoi pas ? Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait lui faire ? Pas du mal en tout cas.

En fait, quand l'autre s'était mis à le sucer, il avait même réussi, sous l'influence des substances qu'il avait ingéré, à trouver ça agréable ce n'était pas intéressant spirituellement, mais physiologiquement, c'était plus facile de se laisser aller sous les attentions pressantes de son « camarade de jeu » que d'atteindre une véritable osmose. Il avait jouit, il s'était crispé il avait même _crié_ _son_ _nom_, et le jeune inconnu à genoux s'était enfui en s'essuyant la bouche, mécontent et effrayé d'être vu. Mais les gens se moquaient bien de ce qui se tramait dans les recoins du camp, trop occupées à survivre, et Castiel avait dû se rhabiller tout seul, maladroitement, un peu déboussolé.

.

« J'ai eu un rapport sexuel, cet après-midi. », lança Castiel à Dean sur le ton de la confidence en le croisant tandis que ce dernier revenait d'une de ses escapades.

Le chasseur cligna des yeux et son expression se durcit. Tout à coup il faisait penser à une lame de couteau, et Cas s'en voulu pour cette petite vengeance mesquine. Il aimait toujours cet homme, passionnément, sans mesure, et c'était pour ça qu'il voulait tellement lui faire mal parce qu'il l'avait trahi. Il redoutait son indifférence.

A une autre époque, Dean l'aurait félicité. Il lui aurait posé des questions, peut-être avec un sourire un peu faux qui dissimulait une légère déception. A une époque où Cas n'avait pas fait sa déclaration, une époque où Dean voulait que son ami devienne un humain à part entière, pour qu'ils puissent être sur un seuil d'égalité. Vivre ensemble les mêmes choses, partager un plaisir identique d'être l'un avec l'autre finalement, les filles et les coucheries n'étaient pas si importantes, elles n'avaient été là que pour combler un vide, soulager une frustration sexuelle, pas prendre la place de son meilleur ami – _la seule personne à l'accepter entièrement _alors que lui-même n'y parvenait pas.

Sauf que c'était une époque révolue depuis longtemps, et Castiel lui avait sans doute fait plus de peine qui ne l'avait voulu, car une larme roula sur la joue du chasseur. C'était honteux, c'était être faible, et Dean se détourna vivement pour cacher qu'il ne s'était pas suffisamment endurci – que s'éloigner volontairement de Cas ne l'avait pas rendu plus déterminé.

Ce n'était peut-être pas une déclaration explicite, mais pour Castiel, c'était assez pour tout effacer : la rancune, la tristesse, le sentiment d'abandon. Il posa la main sur l'épaule de son compagnon.

« Dean. »

Soudain un bruit d'explosion fit trembler la terre sous leurs pieds, et des hurlements de terreur retentirent dans l'air nocturne, les statufiant sur place. Une lumière brûlante éclaira la nuit, déchirant les ténèbres, et les mitraillettes se mirent à tirer un peu partout, avec frénésie. C'était comme si on avait appuyé sur un bouton pour passer de nuit paisible à danger imminent en une fraction de seconde.

L'ancien ange eut une brève pensée pour son dealer, le jeune homme dont le visage lui revenait en mémoire, les lèvres brillantes de son sperme. Ce n'était pas une pensée réjouissante, et il aurait aimé l'évacuer, ainsi que le rappel désarçonnant du soulagement qui l'avait envahi alors.

Tout à coup, Dean lui attrapa le poignet, et quand Cas leva les yeux, il croisa son regard vert, brillant et paniqué – _son phare, sa lueur d'espoir_. Il comprit qu'il ne ferait jamais l'amour avec quiconque. Il baiserait peut-être, parce que son corps le pouvait, parce que ça le soulageait physiquement, comme la drogue l'esprit, mais c'était tout.

« Il faut partir ! MAINTENANT ! »

- Mais...et les autres, demanda Castiel en regardant autour de lui le feu se répandre.

Il était épouvanté. Il réalisa combien il était vulnérable, sans arme et encore sous l'effet de la drogue. Dean l'avait remarqué aussi, qu'il ne pourrait pas se battre ou l'aider à organiser le sauvetage des gens. Il pourrait bien y rester s'ils ne bougeaient pas d'ici.

- On n'a plus le temps !, décida Dean en se mettant à courir, les doigts serrés sur le poignet de son ange.

Il fuirent le camp à bord de l'impala sans regarder en arrière.

.

Le moteur grondait comme un chien enragé, et Castiel était allongé sur la banquette arrière, épuisé, observant Dean dans le rétroviseur intérieur. Il voyait son front plissé par la culpabilité, et il avait mal pour lui. Il savait ce que cette fuite lui avait coûté.

Pourtant il était heureux. Parce que c'était lui que Dean avait choisi d'emmener.

« Où va-t-on ? », demanda Cas.

- Sioux Falls, répondit sèchement Dean.

Le silence s'installa, mais il était confortable, et Castiel s'endormit apaisé.


End file.
